England's Dirty Secret
by JessiCAT1989
Summary: Yusuke has found himself on yet another mission. However, as he soon finds, this mission will be unlike anything he has experienced before...
1. Abduction

All right guys. Back again with a new story.

I apologize for not updating on any of my other stories in so long. Writer's block is killer.

Anyway, enough of that.

A/N-I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Yu Yu Hakusho.

NOW, on with the story!

Yusuke seated himself in one of the large ornate chairs in front of Koenma's desk. He had no idea why he had been dragged here by Botan, and to add to his dismay, the spirit prince was no where in sight.

Yusuke sighed, setting his brief case on the floor. Botan had surely outdone herself this time. The blue-haired entity had been in such a rush, she had grabbed him before he had had the chance to actually go to school. Of course he wasn't complaining. The teen hated high school more than anything. However, Botan was not one to contribute to his skipping class.

"Ah, Yusuke. I see you've made it."

Yusuke's gaze snapped up to see the familiar brunette seated before him.

"Yeah. Its not like you gave me much of a choice. What the hell was so urgent you had to have Botan kidnap me?"

Koenma took a deep breath, opening a manilla folder in front of him.

"Ah crap!" Yusuke groaned. "A new case already? Can't you just send Kuwabara on this one for me?"

The spirit prince just gave the boy a stern glance before returning his attention back to the folder before him.

"Look, Yusuke. This case isn't an ordinary case. And I do have to say, I was against taking it at first. But, Hiei convinced me otherwise."

Now Yusuke's interest had been piqued. He raised a brow, wondering what case had grabbed Hiei's attention enough to want to help.

"You see, Yusuke. Apparently a young man by the name of Ciel Phantomhive has gone missing. And his...butler...is looking for him."

Now Yusuke was definitely puzzled. "So, why don't they contact the police?"

"I'm getting to that, Yusuke. Just listen." The brunette spat, becoming irritated by the interruptions. Once Yusuke had settled back in his seat, Koenma continued. "This case is not one that can be handled by ordinary humans. I, as well as the butler believe this is the work of demons."

"What makes you say that?"

Koenma paused, obviously unwilling to explain himself. However, Yusuke's patience was visibly wearing thin. Soon, the prince continued. "Because he, and his butler are both demons as well."

Yusuke's eyes widened. This was definitely a shock to him. Spirit World was designed to protect humans. Not demons. The only exception had been Yukina, and that was mainly for Hiei.

Now he could see why Koenma was sure this case wouldn't be suited for anyone without special powers. If a demon had been kidnapped, surely only a powerful being could have taken him.

Yusuke trudged home. He had refused Botan taking him all the way back to his apartment for fear his mother would see the grim reaper.

That would take more explaining than what he was prepared for. Right now, his pertinent task was to pack his things. He would be traveling to England tomorrow to meet with this, "Sebastian", to discuss his lost master.

Luckily, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara would be joining him as well. So, at least he wouldn't be alone on this mission.

Still, he had to admit he wasn't thrilled at the thought of leaving on another case so soon. It seemed like they had just defeated Sensui, and Yusuke for a change, had been looking forward to enjoying some peace and quiet.

But, that would not be so.

Soon, he had arrived home, only to be greeted by his drunken mother passed out on the couch.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at the image. "Great." He muttered, walking past her to his room.

Once he had eaten dinner, and everything he needed had been packed, the teen decided it was best to try and get some rest. His plane left at 6am the next morning, much to his dismay.

The next morning, Yusuke arose, grabbing his things, and heading out the door before his mother woke.

He quickly met up with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama at the airport.

"Hey, Yusuke! You excited to be takin' a trip to England? I've always wanted to go!" The orange-haired teen shouted.

Yusuke, still rather groggy and irritable rolled his eyes. "Not really. I would have rather stayed home."

Kuwabara frowned for a moment, but immediately caught himself, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Ah, come on, man! Lighten up! Think of it as an adventure!"

"Kuwabara, if you don't quit yelling in my ear, I'm going to use my Spirit Gun on you."

Kuwabara's form immediately shrunk as he stepped away from his best friend. "Geez. I was just trying to cheer you up. Grumpy pants." He muttered.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be going? We need to get through security before getting on the plane." Kurama said, reminding them of the time killing event

They soon headed in the direction, quickly going through the long line of security, and off to their gate.

It seemed like an eternity before they began to board the plane.

They had already decided to sit Kuwabara with Kurama for the ride, seeing as both Yusuke, and Hiei were about ready to kill the boy.

And, Yusuke still had something he wanted to ask of the demon.

"So, Hiei. You're the one who fought for us to do this case. Why? Do you know the missing guy?"

Hiei shook his head, his crimson eyes focused on the window to the left of him. "No. But, he's a fellow demon in need. I couldn't stand by and let Koenma throw his case away."

Yusuke nodded, though he had a feeling Hiei was hiding something from him. There had to be an underlying reason for the demon going to great lengths to be on this case.

After the lengthy plane ride, the four arrived in England. Once they had exited the plane, Kuwabara froze, a realization having struck him.

"Um, guys? How are we supposed to get to this guy's house?"

Yusuke immediately halted in his steps. As did the other two. "Crap! Koenma never told me!"

"And you didn't ask? Typical." Hiei spat, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ah, there you are." The four turned to find a man with raven hair, clad in all black before them. His eyes were a bright crimson, almost seeming to be even redder than Hiei's.

Even though the man was smiling, his appearance still startled the four. Immediately, Yusuke could tell he was a demon.

"Oh, hey. Are you Sebastian?" Yusuke asked, apparently too exhausted to greet the man in a proper way.

Sebastian's smile grew slightly, offering them a slight boy. "Welcome to England." His tone was airy, almost welcoming in a way. It puzzled Yusuke. He had never, in all his time of being a spirit detective, met any demon as proper, and gentleman-like.

Once Sebastian erected himself once more, he turned towards their bags. "Let me take those for you." He stated, grasping the luggage.

"Oh, sir! You don't have to do that. We can take care of it." Kurama said, reaching a hand out to grab his bag once more.

However, Sebastian merely waved his hand away, raising one of his in turn. "Now, if I couldn't make my guests as comfortable as possible during their visit, what kind of butler would I be?"

And with that, he started off in the direction of the exit.

Once they arrived outside in the chilly air, Sebastian led them to a shiny black car.

After loading the bags in the trunk, the five sped off in the direction of the Phantomhive manor.

After about 45 minutes of driving, a rather large building began to appear before them.

"Wow...this is where you live?" Kuwabara asked, blunt as usual.

"Yes. My young master is rather wealthy, you see." Sebastian replied, pulling into the long driveway.

He quickly ushered them inside, allowing them to marvel at the enormous living room.

"Please. Take a seat. I'll make some tea." Sebastian offered, gesturing towards the many seats in the room.

Yusuke happily obliged, exhausted from traveling for so long.

Once Sebastian had disappeared into the kitchen, Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. "Man, that guy freaks me out."

Yusuke frowned. "Why? He seems pretty cool to me."

"Because he's a...you know...demon!"

"So?" Yusuke began. "So are Kurama and Hiei. And, did you forget I'm half demon? Chill out."

Kuwabara remained silent for a few moments. He seemed to be trying to think up a good enough excuse for his wary attitude.

"Well, have you noticed that he's wearing a tail-coat? I mean, it looks like that thing belongs back in the 1800s!"

"Oh, you're quite right."

Kuwabara jumped, startled as the the butler re-entered the room carrying a tray of ceramice tea cups.

"You see, my young master and I still don't seem to have let go of the past quite yet. We just can't seem to update our wardrobes." He told them, setting the tea cups in front of each of them.

"So, tell me who you think might have taken your master." Yusuke started in.

"My, you don't waste any time, do you?" Sebastian asked, taking a seat across from him. His sly smile wavered for a moment as he spoke up once more. "You wouldn't believe if I told you."

Yusuke smirked. "Try me."

Sebastian's grin widened, obviously amused by the teen's attitude.

"Angels."

That's it for now! I know. I'm sorry. But I'm exhausted! Which explains why this chapter isn't the best. But, stick with reading this fic. I promise it'll get better!

PLEASE review. It'd be nice to hear your thoughts.

See ya next time! =]


	2. Deadly Information

_Dear Lord! This took me FOREVER! Anyway, Enough waiting for you guys! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuroshitsuji...even if I'd like to own Sebastian and Ciel...yummy. _

_ENJOY!_

"Okay...angels...you mean, like the guys with feathery wings? Ones that apparently help to protect you from demons? The people that praise God in heaven, and junk?" Yusuke paused, taking a sip of his tea. He jolted slightly at the fiery bite it left in his mouth. When he had recovered, he continued. "Why would you think angels had taken your master?"

The smile on Sebastian's face never wavered, even as he opened his mouth to reply.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"I didn't even think angels were real things." Kuwabara announced rather loudly.

"Well, Kuwabara," Kurama began. "If you think about it, it is rather logical. If us demons can exist, surely angels can as well."

Kuwabara nodded slightly, showing his acknowledgement, before muttering something under his breath.

Yusuke, clearly having no patience for the banter going on beside him, went on. "So, why do you think...'angels' have him?" He asked again.

Sebastian sipped his tea, allowing a gap to flow between their conversation.

"You see, my young master a few hundred years ago was the target of a particularly powerful angel. One that wanted desperately to wipe out the Phantomhives. He succeeded partially by eliminating Ciel's parents when he was very young."

"But why that family? And why is this angel out to get Ciel?" Kurama piped up, now growing rather interested in the case as well.

Sebastian sighed, his grin fading to that of a somber expression.

"It is quite a long story. And I suppose perhaps I should begin by telling you all that just as there are demons who do not have evil intentions, there are angels who are not the angels you are used to hearing about. These are fallen angels. Ones that freely choose the will to spread havoc."

"So, why would they go after this kid and his family?" Yusuke asked, still not seeing the explanation as fulfilling.

Sebastian, clearly a man of great patience, merely smiled. "I will get to that, young sir. Just hold on a little while longer." He then paused, seeming to gather his thoughts into a logical explanation. "As I was saying, this particular angel was manipulating the queen at the time into doing his bidding, distorting her sense of justice. No matter how well the Phantomhives served her, she was willing to do the work of this angel."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, losing interest fast. "This seems like a boring history lesson to me. Look, not to be rude or anything. But, I'm the kind of guy to just jump right into the action, and ask questions later...or never..."

Hiei scoffed at Yusuke's outburst. "Which is why you've almost failed in every mission you've ever gone on."

"Key word being almost. We still finished each case. Listening to this crap isn't going to help us find this Ciel kid. If we waste anymore time, who's to say these...'angels'...won't have already killed him by the time we find him?"

Kurama could indeed see where the boy was coming from. However, he was unsettled with the prospect of not having all the information before they went out to search.

"Yusuke, Hiei has does have a point here. We need to know the facts. This is a new foe that we're unfamiliar with. And rushing into things would undoutedly be unwise."

Kuwabara chuckled, clearly seeing a chance to input his thoughts. "Yeah! Geez, Yusuke. You sure can be a dumbass sometimes."

"Like you're one to talk, Kuwabara. I'm surprised you were even able to tie your shoes this morning." Hiei taunted, becoming agitated by Kuwabara's voice.

A shrill beeping sound caused everyone in the room to set their sights on Yusuke as he dug a small blue compact out of his pocket. Opening it, he found a familiar brunette staring back at him.

"What do you want, Koenma?"

The spirit prince sighed visibly. "It seems this case has gotten rather critical. I've just received a letter from Ciel's captives."

"And?" Yusuke urged on, his interest now piqued.

"I don't believe Sebastian is correct in his assumptions of angels taking Ciel."

"Your cryptic talking is pissing me off, Koenma! Seriously. Just get on with it!" Demanded the raven-haired teen, earning him wary looks from the other counterparts in the room.

Koenma paused, clearing his throat as he did so. "Whoever it is, they intend to help summon the ultimate demon. One that will be able to eliminate all three dimensions..."

_Ah geez...this chapter took forever for me to write! I'm so sorry guys! I just wanted to make sure I could give this chapter my all. _

_Anyway, I hope it turned out somewhat all right!_

_Please leave me your comments! Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long!_


	3. Grim Discovery

_Back again! Yay! _

_Sorry about the wait, guys! _

_Anyway, enough waiting! Let's get on with it, shall we? _

_Disclaimer-I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or Yu Yu Hakusho! =[_

"'Ultimate...demon'? What the hell does that even mean? And why would they send you a letter?" Yusuke asked, his temper rising.

Koenma shook his head, clearly at a loss. "I have no idea, Yusuke. I'm not sure why they would contact me either. However, this demon, though I have never heard of it, is no joke. You need to find Ciel as quickly as possible."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? We have no leads to go on!"

"Right now, I have Ogre trying to trace the letter back somehow. But it could take a few days to get any information. We don't have that kind of time. I need for you all to check out any locations that would serve well for a summoning of this sort. Ask Sebastian if he knows of any. In the mean time, I'll be sure to contact you periodically to let you know of any luck I have on this end." And with that, the screen went blank.

Yusuke stared at the small object in his hand for a moment, before shutting it tightly in his fist. "Damnet! How does he expect for us to find this kid in that short of time?"

Kurama sighed at the teen's behavior. "Yusuke, you need to calm yourself. We just have to think logically about this."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Yes. But, for now, I do believe it would be best if you all got your rest." He suggested, rising to his feet, and placing their cups on a small tray. "We can head to some places Koenma described in the morning."

Kuwabara grinned, leaning closer to Yusuke to whisper, "Nevermind. I think I **do **like this guy."

The raven-haired boy, obviously still too furious to joke ignored his best friend.

After Sebastian had led the four to their rooms for the night, Yusuke sighed, plopping on the bed, and pulling the blankets over himself. "I'm gonna kill you, Koenma..." He muttered, before shutting his eyes.

...

The next morning, Yusuke awoke to the harsh rays of the sun hitting his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find his curtains had been opened, revealing the horribly bright morning.

"Agh..." He groaned, rolling over onto his other side.

"Excuse me, young sir,"

Yusuke jumped, startled at the voice. He slowly turned to find Sebastian standing just a few feet away from him. "I believe it is time you got up. I've made a wonderful breakfast for you and your friends."

Yusuke cringed at the demon's friendly smile. Did the man ever frown? Once?

He grudgingly obliged, rising from the bed. Upon seeing the boy cooperate, Sebastian excused himself to go wake Kuwabara. Apparently Kurama and Hiei had already risen.

Breakfast ticked by in silence, everyone either too exhausted, or just unwilling to speak.

Finally, when Sebastian began clearing the plates from in front of the four, he decided to break the silence. "The place I want to visit first today is very promising in my mind. It was a building where an old associate of my master's did his business." He paused as he began to wash the plates off by hand. "Its a rather large, abandoned building. I don't believe its been used since Lowe passed. It would be a rather perfect place for a summoning."

"Man...abandoned building's freak me out..." Kuwabara complained, a wary look displaying on his features.

"Your face 'freaks me out', but here I am, sitting across from you." Hiei spat, a smirk playing across his lips.

Yusuke, still quite irritated spoke up next. "Oh, shut up. The sooner we get started on this case, the sooner I get to go home, and enjoy my freedom."

When all five were packed in the familiar black car Sebastian had picked them up in the previous night from the airport, they pulled off in the direction of Lowe's old warehouse.

The car ride seemed rather long, as they rode on, mostly in silence. Finally, they pulled up in front of a large building. Weeds had grown all along the pathway, and the grass was rather overgrown. The brick was worn, and a few appeared to have fallen out, as holes appeared all over the structure.

"Ah man! Its even creepier than I thought!" Kuwabara shouted, now trembling slightly as they exited the vehicle.

"Quit being a bitch, Kuwabara. Come on." Yusuke told his friend. Though his words were harsh, there was a playful tone to his voice.

The five strode in rather reluctantly. At first, nothing seemed too special about the vacant warehouse. It just appeared to be an empty shell. But when Sebastian began to lead them to the basement, they found a whole new world on the lower level.

It was still eerie to behold, but Yusuke could definitely imagine seeing a man seated on the far end of the room, surrounded by women, and smoking out of a large pipe as Sebastian had explained on the way over.

This was the place some of the first major drug deals had taken place. In this very room. As Yusuke began to look about the room, he heard as Kuwabara let out a rather loud cry. Spinning around, he found the orange-haired boy standing in front of one of the walls trembling.

The teen rushed over, followed by Kurama and Hiei. "What is it, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked softly.

Kuwabara shook his head, pointing at the wall before him.

There, drawn in what appeared to be blood was a pentagram, and a few other symbols Yusuke had never seen before.

The most disturbing part of the scene, was the blood was still fresh...they weren't alone...

_Oh dang! Stuff's finally happening! _

_Seriously, you guys rock! I'm glad you like this story so far. Its been kind of hard for me to write on lately, just because I've been so obsessed with writing on my Hetalia fics, but I'm doing my best! Don't worry! _

_Anyway, please leave me some feedback! I love to hear from you guys! _

_=]_


	4. Unexplainable Finding

_Heyyooo! Back with another chapter! _

_Woot! Definitely didn't want to keep you guys waiting so long again. _

_Anyway, enough chatter. _

_Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Kuroshitsuji. _

_..._

Sebastian was the last to see the symbol on the wall. And he appeared to be the only one not affected by it. The butler merely sighed. "Tsk, tsk. What is this?" He muttered to himself, reaching out a gloved hand and touching the blood. When some rubbed off on the cloth concealing his hands, he seemed to examine it for a moment.

"What is it?" Hiei asked, his voice still full of irritation. There was still a slight trace of unease in his tone, and it unsettled Yusuke even further.

"Hmm..." Sebastian trailed off. "It appears whoever made this marking did it within the last half hour. And from the smell, its human blood." His tone seemed almost uninterested. Yusuke was shocked. How was the man not freaking out? Obviously there was a killer lurking in this creepy ass building just waiting to slaughter them.

Kuwabara seemed the most panicky as he turned away from the wall. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of this freaky place!" As he began to run, something seemed to catch his attention, and he immediately ceased in his tracks. "Wh-who are you?" They heard him gravelly baritone ask.

Before they could hear an answer, Kuwabara reappeared, backing away from a taller man with ridiculously long red hair. He wore a red overcoat that covered an old-fashioned suit and tie. When his golden eyes landed on Sebastian, a wide grin spread across his lips, showing off his dagger-like teeth. "Oh, Bassy! Its been **soooo **long since I've seen you last!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the man. "Hello, Grell..." He practically groaned. Clearly, the excitement to see one another was one-sided.

"You know this guy?" Asked Kuwbara, his brow furrowed in confusion.

But it was Grell who answered him, almost dancing over to where the tall, dark-haired man stood. "Oh, Bassy and I go way back. Don't we, darling?"

Sebastian slapped his hand away as he attempted to stroke the demon's face. "Yes. Regrettably..."

"So," Yusuke began, watching in amusement as Sebastian kept trying to free himself from Grell's constant touching. "Who is this guy, Sebastian?"

"His name is Grell. He's what you would call a grim reaper..."

Grell flashed the black-haired boy a smile, adding a small wink. "And I'm clearly the best!"

Kuwabara ran a hand through his hair, the puzzled expression remaining on his features. "Doesn't seem too grim to me."

"Anyway," Sebastian interrupted, turning his gaze back to Grell. "What brings you here?"

Grell jumped slightly, as if just now remembering what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh! That's right. I came here to retrieve a soul." He flipped open his black book, turning the pages until he seemed to find the right one. "Some girl named, Mey-Rin."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the name. "Mey-Rin? Did I hear you correctly?"

Grell's head bobbed back down, consulting the book once more. "Yes. Mey-Rin. Why, do you know her?" Before he could receive an answer, his gaze flashed up to find the bloody pentagram on the wall. "Ah. It appears she shouldn't be far!"

As he strode on, the five followed, and Yusuke soon noticed he found a doorway leading into another room. "Ah ha! Here we are." He chirped.

Yusuke was right behind the grim reaper, and what he found disturbed him greatly. There, laying on the floor appeared to be a young woman with long, maroon-colored hair. She wore black pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt, however, the shirt was pulled up enough to reveal someone had carved into her stomach the word 'whore'. And surrounding her, was another bloody pentagram.

Sebastian, seeing the young woman, darted over. "This is absurd...this is...Mey-Rin..."

"Yeah. And I'm Kuwabara. So what, man?" Clearly the orange top did not understand the reasoning behind Sebastian's shock.

"This woman was a maid at the Phantomhive household...over a century ago. How is it possible she's here now?"

Grell knelt down on the floor, his index finger pressed to the side of her neck. "Well that's odd. This one's still alive."

As if hearing the conversation, the young woman's eyes slowly opened, still heavily lidded. "S-Sebastian?" She murmured.

"Yes, Mey-Rin. Its me." He answered simply.

"Th-they're after Ciel." Came her weak voice once more.

Now she had Sebastian's attention. He quickly lowered himself to the floor. "Who is after him?"

But Mey-Rin had already closed her eyes, too weak to remain conscious.

"Man, she's in bad shape..." Yusuke stated. "Is she...dead now?"

Grell shook his head, but it was Kurama who answered the boy. "No. Not yet. But we need to get her some help. She's fading fast."

Sebastian nodded, gathering the woman in his arms. "Let's go."

...

_Oh yeah. I brought Grell, AND Mey-Rin back. 'Cause I CAN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!_

_Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!_


	5. Mysterious Ties

_Whooo! Back with another chapter. I've been pretty good the past few days about updating my stories. I'M PROUD OF MYSELF! =P_

_And I'm so sorry it took so long to update on this one. Was actually on vacation with the fam for a couple weeks. Which was nice! But I'm glad to be back!_

_Anyway, I think you all have waited long enough..._

_ON WITH IT!_

_Disclaimer-I don't, nor, sadly, will I ever own Kuroshitsuji, or Yu Yu Hakusho. _

_ENJOY!_

_..._

Days had passed, and the team awaited patiently for Mey-Rin to wake from her coma.

When they had brought her into the hospital, the doctor had told the group this was to be expected. It was a miracle the young woman was still alive.

Yusuke had suggested at one point, that they should return to the warehouse, maybe see if they could find any clues. But Sebastian quickly wrote that proposal off. Clearly, he wanted desperately to have Mey-Rin answer the questions that had been brought to a boil when she had been discovered. And nothing else would appease the demon.

Luckily, the doctor had finally called. Sebastian had awoken the sleeping teen to announce the news.

"Urameshi, sir. Its time to visit Miss Mey-Rin." He raven-haired butler said, pulling the blankets from atop the boy.

Yusuke groaned, opening his eyes, and glaring dangerously at Sebastian. "Why do you always feel the need to wake me up like that?" He then paused, sitting up in the massive four-poster bed. "When are we going?"

"As soon as you are ready. The others are already up." Sebastian began to tidy up the blankets, remaking the bed as Yusuke rose to his feet, and stepped away from the structure. When he had finished, the demon added, "We'll be waiting for you in the foyer."

Yusuke nodded, watching as he strode from the room, gently shutting the door. The detective let out another groan, stretching his arms as he walked over to the dresser that now held his things.

When he had slipped on his favorite pair of faded blue jeans, and white t-shirt, the boy rushed from the room, and down the steps. He was not going to be the reason the group got stuck waiting around. He would beat Kuwabara this time.

A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth when he didn't spot the orange top. Yeah. Finally that lug wouldn't be able to make fun of him for sleeping in too late, or taking too long to get ready.

"Hey, guys. Still waiting on Kuwabara's lazy ass?" He greeted.

Kurama let out a small chuckle, but it was Hiei who answered.

"No. The idiot's already in the car with Sebastian."

Yusuke visibly shrunk. Great. He was going to be teased the entire way to the hospital. Damn, Kuwabara could be annoying...

As they began to make their way outside, and to the awaiting car, another thought struck Yusuke. He had forgotten to gel his hair. Shit. Deciding from the determined look plastered to Sebastian's pale features, Yusuke let it slide. He slumped down in the seat next to Kuwabara. He could already tell from the boy's stupid grin, the taunting would last the entire ride.

Thankfully, and not too soon for Yusuke, they arrived at the hospital rather quickly due to Sebastian's endless speeding.

When they arrived in Mey-Rin's room, a nurse who was just coming through the doorway stopped them. "Are you here to visit Mey-Rin?" She asked.

Sebastian nodded, bowing his head slightly. He didn't seem to notice the odd look the woman gave him as he did so. "Yes. We wish to speak with her."

The nurse paused for a moment, still seemingly taken-aback with the man's odd presence. But she quickly continued. "All right. But don't ask her too many questions. She's still pretty groggy from the medicine we've given her. She might not be able to answer too many."

After they had shown their agreement, the nurse stepped to the side, allowing the group to enter.

Yusuke's eyes searched the room. He hated hospitals. And this one reminded him why. It was painted sterile white, with matching white tiles to cover the floor. The window next to Mey-Rin's bed was the only cheery part of the room. It displayed the parking lot, which, as depressing as that sounded, it really wasn't. The hospital had decorated the outside with a rather manicured lawn, and flowers the trailed along where the asphalt began.

When Yusuke's gaze found Mey-Rin, he noticed her eyes lit up when Sebastian drew closer to her.

"Hello, Mey-Rin. How are you feeling?"

Well, that was a stupid question. The chick was covered in bandages. Did he really need to ask that question?

However, Mey-Rin merely smiled. "Better." She narrowed her eyes, seeming to focus hard on the man now seated in the seat next to her bed. "H-How is it you're still alive?"

A chuckle escaped the butler's lips. "I was going to ask you the same question."

The maroon-haired girl frowned, seeming to ponder how exactly to answer that question. Finally, she seemed to settle upon a response as she whispered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sebastian's grin widened. "Try me."

Mey-Rin sighed, adjusting herself to better face the man. Her eyes darted to the other four pairs of eyes staring unmercilessly at her. Seeing this, Sebastian patted her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry about them. They're all right."

The young woman nodded slowly, still seeming unsure of whether or not to speak.

"Well?" Sebastian urged.

"Well...about a year after you and the young master went missing...after that awful fire...do you remember that?"

Geez, she was easily distracted. And Yusuke was amazed with Sebastian's patience. He merely nodded, allowing her to continue.

"I went on another mission to assassinate some man stealing from my client. Somehow, he knew I was coming, so he had hired a few body guards. I was shot before I even stepped onto the grounds." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, maroon eyes falling to the floor. "As I was laying there dying, a man appeared to me. He said, he could save me if I worked for him. Of course I agreed. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in some giant room! And the man who had spoken to me, was now a baby!"

Wait...what? Why did that sound so familiar...?

"He told me he was some Spirit Prince, or something. I don't really remember the details of it. But, I've been working for him ever since."

"You know Koenma?" Yusuke shrieked before he could even stop himself.

The girl's wary eyes landed on him. The frightened look on her face made him instantly regret his loud tone. She seemed to recover rather quickly, because she nodded rather vigorously, her expression molding into that of excitement. "Yeah! You know him, too?"

"Yeah...I'm one of his Spirit Detectives, too." Another thought occured to the teen. "So, why were you all cut up in the basement of that warehouse?"

Mey-Rin's expression darkened, fear mixed with irritation. "I was sent on a mission to find the young master. I couldn't even believe he was alive until Koenma told me he had been turned into a demon. The cult that took him, were down there. I had been tracking them or weeks, and I had finally decided to make my move. But, they were faster...They told me if I came for Ciel again, they would kill him on the spot."

"Did you see Ciel at all?" Sebastian asked, the sense of urgency back in his voice.

Mey-Rin shook her head. "No. But I could hear his screams..." A tear rolled down her pale cheek at the reccount.

Kuwabara furrowed a brow, obviously having not listened to the last part of the conversation. "So, if the cult just found you, why did they scratch 'whore' into your skin?"

Yusuke's mouth fell agape. Had Kuwabara actually brought up a valid point? Yusuke almost couldn't believe it.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as Mey-Rin's shaky voice rang throughout the room once more. "I need for you all to leave. I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well."

"But-" Kuwabara opposed. "All you have to do is answer one more question. I don't see what the-"

"Get out. Please. I don't feel well enough to talk right now. Come back later..."

Kuwabara opened is mouth to speak again, but was interrupted as Yusuke grasped him by the arm, dragging him out into the hall. "Look, she's not going to say anymore tonight. We don't have time to argue with her. And besides," He began, thrusting a hand into his pocket, and extracting a small blue device. "We have things to discuss with Koenma..."

...

_Koenma's totally going to get an earful from Yusuke! That's fo sho! _

_Soooo...what'd you guys think? Everything's starting to tie together, right? _

_Anyway...please let me know what you think! You know I love me the reviews!_

_And I will see you in the next chappie!_

_=]_


	6. Belligerent Banter

_Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! _

_FINALLY!_

_Anyways, super excited about the second season of Black Butler being out! Can't wait to watch it!_

_All right! Enough meaningless babble!_

_=P_

_..._

"What the hell, Koenma?"

The brown-haired man displayed on the tiny screen furrowed a brow at Yusuke, obviously confused. "Well...hello to you, too, Yusuke."

The teen rolled his eyes impatiently in response. "Why didn't you tell us about Mey-Rin? Did you know she was almost killed?"

Koenma shifted uncomfortably where he sat, until the last sentence seemed to sink in. "Is she all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Little banged up, but other than that she's still alive." Kuwabara interjected.

Yusuke almost wondered if his vague, and optimistic answer was an attempt to try and comfort the prince, or to hurry the information along.

It seemed to work either way, though, because the brunette let out a small sigh, and his shoulders relaxed instantly. "Good. I'm glad." He then paused, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about her. I originally sent Mey-Rin on the case, but when I didn't hear back from her, I assumed she had fled from her mission. That is why I decided to send the four of you."

Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes drifted to the door of the men's restroom to be sure no one was about to enter. Then, his gaze promptly returned to the screen.

"Why would you think she'd bail out on her mission?"

Koenma shrugged slightly. "Mey-Rin's mentioned a few times that she wishes she could have a normal life. Even before I gave her a second chance, her human life was filled with super natural circumstances, even if she wasn't aware at the time."

Yusuke had to admit...this thought did sound familiar to him. Sometimes he longed for his life to go back to normal. Of course he was grateful he was allowed to live again after that freak accident a few years ago, but his detective work definitely got in the way of a simple life.

The boy was just about to open his mouth to ask another question when Ogre appeared, plopping a stack of papers down in front of Koenma.

"Ogre! What is all this? Weren't you supposed to be stamping these for me?"

The blue-skinned brute visibly shrunk at Koenma's raised tone. "I'm sorry, sir. But, you're father found out that you weren't doing it, so he demanded I bring them all to you..."

This statement immediately changed the brunette's demeanor. His eyes widened, and flashed to meet Yusuke's. "I'll have to contact you later, Yusuke! As you can see, I'm very busy!" And with that, the screen went black.

"That idiot!" He scoffed. As he shut the device, and stuffed it back into his pocket, the boy turned in the direction of the door. "C'mon, Kuwabara. Let's go."

"Hold on!"

"Ah, man! Don't tell me you have t-" Yusuke immediately ceased speaking. For a moment, he merely stood there, staring wide-eyes at Kuwabara. That is, until he burst into laughter.

There, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, stood Kuwabara, combing through his thick red hair, trying to get it into its usual shape.

"Oh my God! You're such a girl!" The black-haired teen teased.

Kuwabara immediately ceased his actions, rolling his eyes as he turned to face his best friend. "Oh, shut up! Is it so weird that I wanna try and look my best? Maybe you should try it, Urameshi! Your hair's almost in your eyes!"

"Dude! At least I'm not using a pink, _barbie _comb! Bwahahaha!" As he continued to laugh, Kuwabara seemed to fume even more.

"I hate to interrupt your little girl fight in here, but are you ready to go? Sebastian wants to leave." Hiei spat.

Wait...when had he gotten there? That guy was super quick, but shouldn't Yusuke have sensed him?

He quickly snap out of it, bobbing his head in a nod. "Yeah. Fine. Coming."

Hiei rolled his eyes, beginning to stride back over towards the door, and exiting the room.

When they arrived back inside the car, everyone was silent for a few minutes, until Kuwabara decided to ask a question.

"So, Sebastian. How do you know that girl?"

"We used to work together for the Young Master. She was the maid in the house."

Kuwabara nodded. He already knew that information of course. Yusuke could tell from the look on the red head's face, that he had an undesirable motive here...

"No, Kuwabara. Sebastian is not going to hook you up with Mey-Rin. She's **way **out of your league, man." He then let out another chuckle as the boy shot him a dirty look.

"No! I wasn't asking for that reason!...Yet...I was asking because, it looked like she had a thing for you, man!"

Sebastian was silent for a moment, and Yusuke wondered if Kuwabara had caused him to become uncomfortable.

Finally, he responded. "Most likely because we had a small fling in the past."

Whoa! Now things were getting interesting here.

"You guys dated? How long did that last?" Kurama chimed in, apparently becoming curious as well.

"Well," Sebastian began, making a perfect left turn as he spoke. "I wouldn't exactly say it was 'dating'..." The demon didn't even need to elaborate. It seemed everyone in the car already understood. "And it went on for a couple of months. Then, came that awful day of the fire she mentioned..." It seemed for some reason, this recollection stirred up a thought, for his blood red eyes widened. "I believe your Spirit Prince is wrong in thinking this cult is after him...I believe in turn, they are after me..."

...

_Oh man! What did he think up? Why would the cult be after him, and not Ciel if they already have him?_

_Why am I asking YOU all these questions?_

_As always, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out, yo!_

_=P_


End file.
